My best friend
by AishiteruAzn
Summary: Sasuke is just a regular guy trying to live his life, until his best friend comes back from America and starts falling for him. Will he fall in love with her too?
1. Chapter 1

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any part of Naruto, it'll be so cool if I did though!)**

**My Best friend**

"Gosh I hate my life" Sighing Sasuke.

_~Ding~Dong~_

"Huh?"

Sasuke jumped to his feet and slowly opened the door while looking at the floor sighing.

"Sasuke-Kun!!"

A pink haired girl stood there looking happily at him, then suddenly hugging him tightly.

"AHHHH, OKAA-SAN!!!" he yelled.

"Oh silly, you don't remember me?"

The boy stared at her for a moment and finally said…

"Uhm… No?"

"Hmmph, you big jerk! After all we've been through."

Sasuke quickly crawled and sneaked away till hitting his mom's feet.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" Okaa-san wondered.

"Oooh, Sakura-chan, you're here!" she said.

_Sakura-chan…she sounds familiar…who exactly is she?_

Sakura happily hugged Sasuke's mom.

"Wow you surely grown into a full woman I see"

"Hehe, yeah. America was so lonely."

_America? Wait a minute, when I was little, my best friend went to America when she was 5._

_It cant be…it possibly cant be…._

"wow Sakura-chan the last time I ever saw you was when you were 5" Okaa-san said while smiling.

Sasuke's heart started thumping faster and faster.

Then he spoke..

" S-s-Sakura-chan? Sakura-chan as in…My Best friend before Sakura-chan?"

-he took a big gulp-

"What do you mean your best friend before? I'm not your best friend anymore!?"

"EHHHH!? SAKURA-CHAN!!??" The shocked boy screamed.

**To be continued…hehehee.**

**I need to get reviews if you want me to finish ^^**

**SEND ME REVIEWS PLEASEEE.**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Teeeheee x3)**

**My Best friend chapter 2.**

"So, You're Sakura? The little Sakura that I once played with before?"

"Who you calling little Sasuke-kun? I clearly remember being taller than you when we were kids." Sakura said while nodding her head.

"Ehh, but wow…you're here. Its been what, 10 years?"

"Yeaaah! I missed you!" Sakura smiled sweetly.

"Heh heh, yeah, I missed you too, Sakura-chan."

His neck turned red.

"Well I'll leave you guys alone to talk now." Okaa-san Giggled.

*The kitchen*

"Soo Sakura-chan, how was America?"

"It's was so boring without you there"

Sasuke listened as he drank some water.

"So Sasuke-kun, have you met anyone yet?

"Pffff, W-what!?" He choked while spilling water on Sakura.

"Ahhhh...it's ok, I'll just change it later." Sakura said soaked wet.

"I'm So SORRY Sakura, its just.."

Before he could finish, Sakura said.

"Uh huh, I know what you're going to say…"

" You DO!?"

His heart pounded hard…

"Yeah, I totally understand!" the giggling girl said.

"Uhm…?" Sasuke mumbled while drinking some more water.

"YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND ANYREADY!"

"MMMMMMMMM!!!" said Sasuke spitting out water on Sakura…AGAIN!

"Ekkk, Fine Sasuke, you meanie, _don't_ tell me about her." Sakura said angrily.

**To be continued…**

**I'll update real soon x3**

**(P.s: Sorry for the wait...and i will make chp 3 even more longer than this, gomen(sorry).)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do ****not**** own Naruto. I wish I did though…Teeheee.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Oh no, why does Sakura think I have a girlfriend, when I can't even get one…_

_She's probably just tired from her flight…yeah, just tired._

_____________________________________________________________

"Look, Sakura-chan, I don't have a girlfriend."

"Oh yes you do, you just don't want me to know."

Glare.

Sakura smiled with a smirk nudging Sasuke's arm.

"Really Sakura, I don't. You have to believe me."

"Hmmph, you're a chicken."

"What!?"

"Well, ever since we were kids you always pull a trick like this so this time I'm not falling for it this time!"

"That was when we were kids, Sakura-chan."

"Prove it."

Stare.

"How?"

"See! You can't!

Silence.

_Ring-Ring._

"Hello?"

"Hey Sasuke-kun, do you have the homework pages for today? I sort of dozed off when sensei gave them to us." The cheerful girl said.

"Uhhm…who is this?"

"Who's that on the phone, Sasuke-kun?"

"No one."

"Did you just refer to me as a _no one_ ?"

"Oooh, no I meant--"

"It's okay. This is Ino by the way."

"Ino-chan…?"

"Yeah, so do you have the homework pages, cause I really need to get them."

"U-uhhh yeah, I do. It's pages 248-251."

"Thanks, you're a life saver. Hey Sasuke, do you want to…uhm..maybe go on a date sometime?"

"Me? And..You?"

"Yeah, It'll be fun. Come on, please?"

"Sasuke! I just got here, why aren't you entertaining me!" Sakura huffed.

"What? I'm suppose to entertain you now? Since when?"

"Hmmph!"

"Look Ino, I have to go now, a pest is annoying me right now."

Sakura whispered. "What? I'm a pest? I'll show him…"

"Okay, I'll call you another time then, Bye Sasuke-kun."

"Bye."

"Who was that?"

"None of your business."

Sakura's eyes got bigger.

"What's up with your mood? First you're all nice, now you're…mean and serious."

"What's up with you're hair?"

"M-my hair? There's nothing wro--"

*yawn*

"Well, I'm tired, I'm going to sleep now. Bye.

"What?"

_That jerk._

XxxxxXxxxXxxxxXxxxXxxxxXxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxXxxxxXxxxXxxxxX

"WAKE UP!"

"Huh?"

"I…SAID..WAKE UP, BIPOLAR PERSON!"

"Ugh, what do you want Sakura-chan? It's 7 o'clock in the morning!"

"Come on! Tell me why you acted that way before to me."

"Act what?"

"In the beginning you're all nice then later on…you're a meanie."

"UGHHH! I usually do that if I like a girl! Now go away…Zzzz"

"What did you just say?"

"Zzzzz…"

_Is he for real? He…my best friend, likes ME? Why is my heart beating so fast?_

_Can't be, yeah, I can't like my best friend..._

**To be continued…**

**Omg, I made this story a little confusing. Curse my Imagination! x3**

**Do you guys still want me to finish? Because, I'm starting a new SasuSaku called:**

**Do You Believe in Love?**

**REVIEWS IF YOU WANT ME TO FINISH PLEASSEE! seriously, I need your opinion.**

**(click review this chapter, right now! did you do it? REVIEW!)**


End file.
